


Scream in the Dark

by lameusername



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, im new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameusername/pseuds/lameusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luke thought this was a mistake what if he never wanted to see Michael again after this. But as he crawled back into bed and Luke wrapped his arms around him and whispered "I love you" he knew that the smile that spread on Luke's face that lit up the room when he replied with "I love you more" answered every question he might have. </p>
<p>Or the one where Luke gets drunk and takes Michael home and they stop being dumb and admit they're in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on here but I write a lot on my tumblr which is michaelsbald and this is already published on there so if you've seen it before sorry  
> And if you read this and like the story thanks dude Xx

Michael sat in his bed. A bottle of god knows what pressed to his lips. He knows he shouldn't be doing this not here, not now , not anywhere, not ever. He closed he eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. The sounds of Luke sleeping in the bed next to him were practically screaming into his ears. Each soft inhale echoed and each slight snore resonated. When he opened them again the numbers on the clock still hadn't changed. 4:17 am blinked back at him uncaring for his pathetic state.

He wasn't drunk but he would get there he thought. Looking at the notebook in his lap he began to write. The boys were always amazed at how he managed to write such profound lyrics confused to where the inspiration came from. He would never run out he knew as he looked at the sleeping figure in the next bed. As long as he was in love with his best friend and in denial of his feelings and desires there would be his muse. As he went on the lyrics got increasingly more positive with the liquid confidence of alcohol empowering him he remembered why he did this. 

It was a distraction and a pleasure. As his eyes grew heavy he managed to write down a final set of lines.

"Yelling empty words to defend what hurts  
Hiding how I feel is just what's natural  
So please don't steal my mask  
That's all I can ask"

The next day woke Luke up with the sounds of soft singing and and strumming of a guitar. He looked up to see Michael and Calum. Calum was listening intently as Michael was playing with a notebook in his hands occasionally telling him to change chords or words. "What's going on guys?" Luke asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Michael was the first to acknowledge him. His head turning with a fond look in his eyes; however, Calum spoke first "Michael wrote some emo ballad last night wanted me to check it out" he said. Michael nodded. Luke's eyes widened "Can I hear it?" He requested eagerly. Michael nodded again and began playing incorporating Calums changes as he did. Luke sat spell bound listening to the song. The lyrics were sad with a desperate feel but the love intended to the person was evident. The song was ending Luke wanted to hear it again and again. The more the chorus repeated the more Luke pretended the words were meant for him. He knew that Michael didn't feel that way though not about him. He was straight and Luke, well Luke was a mess. He liked girls, but recently what he felt for Michael and in generally other guys was becoming more and more evident. If what he had done in the shower was any proof it didn't have to be Kate Hudson he got off to anymore, Andy biersack was just as strong of a contender. 

He got rid of those thoughts almost immeadiatly. He refocused on Michael and smiled. "That was beautiful mikey" he said. Micheal blushed "Really I kind of thought it was to sappy?" He said causing Luke and Calum to both laugh. "We need that sappiness dude makes us appeal to girls" Calum said. As soon as he did this both of the other boys dropped their eyes from his but nodded anyhow. It was then that Ashton walked in "Guys we have to leave in like 2 hours for an interview" Luke groaned at this and fell back into his bed. Michael got up to shower and get ready. Calum and Ashton left to pack and get ready while Luke left the room to find a place to get breakfast. 

Michael sat in the shower crying. He didn't know why he was doing this. It was stupid really. He knew the solution to fix it and it was easy really. Stepping out of the shower he picked up his phone. He wasn't backing down now. No way. He called him mom first. She answered immeadiatly. He told her with in 5 minutes she started crying when he did. She told him she loved him no matter what and that she'd support him till the end then made a joke about a son in law. She handed the phone to his dad. His dad laughed and told him he loved him as well. He hung up feeling so relived. Now it was just the band and the fans. 

The car ride there was quiet Ashton sat texting his girlfriend Luke had headphones in and Calum looked like he was sleeping. Now or never he thought. He had already done it for his parents he could do it now. Getting their attention was easy when he said it was something serious. "What's up dude?" Ashton asked as the four friends looked at each other a little unsure of what was about to happen. When Michael said it was something serious it could be "hey I got a girl pregnant" or "look at this meme".

"It's just that I've been thinking about it and it's stupid I haven't told you guys yet so I'm gonna do it now" he blurted out taking a deep breath before looking up at them, each with a somewhat concerned look on their face. "I'm bisexual" he said. "Ok" Calum was the first to say and the other two nodded. "Yeah mate were not gonna judge you on who you wanna fuck" and Michael laughed at this and then they all started laughing. As they got out of the car Michael hugged each of them. "I love you guys so much" 

Luke felt as if a bomb had exploded. Michael was into guys. Therefore by default Michael could be into him. His fantasy and crush of years could come true. However as he made eye contact with Michael he knew that he couldn't take advantage of him like that. He couldn't stop himself from wondering though. The whole romantic what if aspect. He pushed that out of his mind though as he went into the interview. He knew he should come out eventually too but he didn't have the confidence and probably never would. He knew that it was silly if Michael could do it so could he. It was 2015 after all who gave a fuck. But he was scared still. With out realizing exactly when it happened the interview began and they Began to answer the questions. Stumbling out an hour later to get to the venue for the show, Michael pulled out his phone and sent a tweet. 

"Bisexual af" that was how he chose to come out to the whole wide world. The support flowed in. There was negative reactions too he was sure but who cares he wasn't looking for them. He felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders but as he looked at Luke he felt it there still. He was still hopelessly head over heels for his best friend and nothing could fix that or prepare him for what he knew would be rejection. He had done enough for now though. He could only give away so many of his internal thoughts on one day.

Luke was sitting on top of the stage. And not the im behind Ashton's drum set kind of top do the stage but the Tyler joshep I just climbed some stuff in not supposed to top of the stage. Below him sat Casey and Nia from hey violet who were talking to the rest of his band. "Luke get down from there" one of the members of the crew shouted. "He's fine" called back Michael after Luke made a face at the member of the crew. The poor guy was shaking he was so nervous for him and even Ashton was beginning to seem anxious. But Michael stayed with a smile upon his face staring up at him, nothing could phase him today he was at his bravest. "Climb up here" Luke called "Maybe" he yelled back even as he began to hop up there by grabbing onto some scaffolding and hoisting himself up. "You two should be more careful" called Calum as he watched their antics. Michael made it to Luke and sat next to him wrapping his arm around the boy. Really they were in no danger just sitting on a catwalk above the stage. "How are you doing Lukey" Michael asked as he surveyed the venue. "Pretty good yourself?" "Happy happier then I've been in along time" they smiled at each other. "Guys come on you've had your fun it's not safe to be up there get down here" Ashton yelled. "Fine were coming mom" Michael hollered back. And they began to climb down Luke's foot slipped on a rung and be almost fell. The both of them laughed despite how fatal that could have been. When they finally reached the ground Ashton was lecturing them on safety but Michael was too busy laughing at some dumb joke of Luke's to notice. And Luke was to busy pretending that they were together and in love to care. 

A week later after show after show they finally were staying in a hotel again. The entire week Luke had distanced himself from Michael scared of what he might do. He was so far gone for him it was scary. Luke had never felt this way. He called his parents and brothers that day of the climbing incident and told them that he was bi they hadn't been surprised.

Michael had been confused when his best friend had suddenly become so distant and was also hurting because this was the boy he was in love with. He had buried everything like he usually had. Tonight they were going out all of them and Michael was gonna do what seemed like he did a lifetime ago but was really only last week get drunk and forget. Forget about his feelings for his best friend. Forget about the pain of unrequited love. They had each gotten separate rooms which was rare but they made use of it and were enjoying the space.

Tonight was gonna be fun for them this they all agreed silently but still it was evident they all just wanted a release. When they got there Luke was still blocking out Michael which infuriated him. They all started drinking almost immeadiatly Michael hitting the dance floor and grabbing the attention of some tall guy while Luke stayed at the bar downing drink after drink hoping that the more he drank the more he'd forget about the fact he was destroying his relationship with his friend. Calum and Ashton had disappeared together. Eventually after about the fifth beer/ concoction served to him. Luke had had enough. Pushing away from where two girls had been desperately trying to chat him up he started walking. He wished he was smarter. He wished he wasn't him self. Anyone else could have handled their feelings for their best friend better but as he made his way to Michael he knew he wanted to do this now. He grabbed Michael's hand away from the boy who he was with. 

"Heeyyy Mikeeeeeyyy" Luke slurred leaving against him. "What do you want?" Michael asked sharply. Luke recoiled from his tone but still wanted to do this "please come home" Michael shook his head "What?" His tone suddenly a lot clearer to Luke. "Please baby" luke said unsure of himself but still getting the words out. Michaels features softened. Completely ignoring the other guy Michael nodded letting Luke drag him away. They ran out of the bar and Michael let Luke lead him though neither knew exactly where they were going eventually Luke stopped walking and turned and crashed into Michael wrapping his Arms around him. 

Without knowing how they had ended up back at the hotel. Michael lead a wasted Luke back to his room. All his anger and frustration at the boy had vanished at him when Luke had called him baby. Even knowing that he was drunk and didn't mean it Michael still was madly in love and nothing could change that. Getting Luke's door open and leading him to the bed and taking off his shoes Michael got up to leave. "Stay" Luke whined at him. "You'll regret this" Michael said "You're mad at me" he added. Luke giggled at this "I could never be mad you" he stuttered. "Whys that?" Michael asked kicking off his shoes and proceeding to strip intending to borrow a pair sweats from Luke. 

"You're too hot" Luke said at this Michael choked . "What?!" He asked in a broken voice looking at Luke. Luke got up and stumbled over suddenly seeming a lot more in control of himself. His hand came up to caress Michael's face. "So pretty" he mumbled. Michael's heart was beating a mile a minute. Luke's brow furrowed and before he knew completely what he was doing the two where kissing.  
It was like an electric shock had gone off Michael felt like shudder as he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy. Tilting up slightly he continued to kiss back. Somehow his tongue slipped into the taller boys mouth they fumbled with each other until they were on his bed. Michael on top practically straddling Luke as he continued to fall back until he was laying flat on the bed. 

When they finally broke apart for air Michael started laughing and Luke look confused. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" He asked puzzled. Michael shook his head "Fuck now you just have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" Luke smirked when he heard that and pulled the dark haired boy back down to him. 

The older boy groaned as he began to grind down on Luke his half hard cock still trapped in his jeans. "You're wearing too much clothing" he whined when they broke apart. As soon as he said that Luke took his shirt off tossing it somewhere to the side. Michael pecked his lips and began trailing kisses from his lips to his jaw to his neck down to his collar bone before biting down on Luke's skin. Luke moaned and Michael bucked his hips in response to the beautiful sound. Sucking and blowing on the flushed skin he repeated the process all over fluttering kisses as he went.

Grinding down on Luke the boy whimpered before flipping them over. Unbuttoning Michael's jeans he slid them down the pale boys legs along with his boxers and threw them off the bed Luke's jeans joining them soon after. Michael groaned as cool air met his body. Luke reattached his lips to Michael's and almost screamed when he felt Michael's hands wrap around him. Michael flipped him over. Breaking the kiss he continued to jerk Luke off. "What do you want?" He asked pressing a kiss to the younger boys thigh. Luke moaned "please" Michael twitched "please what" "fuck me Michael fuck oh god please" Michael almost came from that the sight of Luke begging beneath him. "Where's your stuff?" He asked in a steady tone to the moaning boy beneath him, removing his hand From Luke he went to the drawer he had motioned to and opened it to find exactly what they needed. Climbing back in bed he pressed a kiss to Luke's lips. "Have you ever done this before?" He whispered his eyes meeting Luke's. "No" the younger boy admitted. "We don't have to-" he began to say but was stopped when Luke wrapped his hand around his biceps "I want to, with you" Michael nodded and opened up the bottle spreading the lube on his fingers before lowering his hand. Pushing a finger in he slid back and back each pump earning a moan from Luke. Adding another he scissored them stretching Luke even further causing him to whine and move his hips even further down. "Fuck" he mumbled throwing his head back. "Gladly Luke answered. Sitting up he grabbed a condom unwrapping it and rolling it on. 

He pumped his cock twice staring down at the beautiful boy beneath him who was look right back at him. Bending down Michael pressed a chaste kiss to Luke's lips. Slowly he entered Luke. Once he was fully in he stopped letting Luke adjust. "Fuck Michael oh my god please move oh fuck" Luke spluttered after a minute and Michael didn't have to be told twice. Bottoming out he began to thrust quickly grabbing on to the head board. The sound of skin slapping together, the head board hitting the wall, and the two boys moans and grunts filled the room. 

Luke bucked his hips up to meet Michael's thrusts.

Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael.

Occupied his thoughts. As moans continued to slip from his lips he felt a feeling grow in his stomach. "Fuck Michael I'm close" he whimpered each thrust becoming more and more desperate. "Me too" Michael groaned back. Thrusting into Luke Michael's movements became more and more sloppy until with a loud moan he came fucking Luke all the way though it and Luke following suit almost immediately after. 

As Michael pulled out of Luke and disposed of the trash and grabbed a towel to clean themselves, he started to worry. What if Luke thought this was a mistake what if he never wanted to see Michael again after this. But as he crawled back into bed and Luke wrapped his arms around him and whispered "I love you" he knew that the smile that spread on Luke's face that lit up the room when he replied with "I love you more" answered every question he might have.


End file.
